StrikeForce Kitty: Last Stand/Attack platoons
In Last Stand, raccoons come in attack platoons, or waves. A fully costumed platoon is 1 melee costume, 1 melee/ranged costume, 2 pairs melee, and 1 pair ranged. If an enemy has its costume stolen, it only deals about half the normal damage. If all raccoons in a platoon are defeated with all their costumes stolen, they will retreat and never be fought again. The bosses never retreat, and should be repeated. Guide *1, raccoons deal 11/5 damage to your cats *2, raccoons deal 12/6 damage *3, raccoons deal 13/6 damage *4, raccoons deal 14/7 damage *5, raccoons deal 15/7 damage *6, raccoons deal 16/8 damage *7, raccoons deal 17/8 damage *8, raccoons deal 19/9 damage *Coonzilla (2000 health) **Beam-based breath: 58 damage to two cats in a column **Jump and stomp attack: 29 damage to all cats, stunning some *10, raccoons deal 23/11 damage *11, raccoons deal 25/12 damage *12, raccoons deal 28/14 damage *13, raccoons deal 31/15 damage *14, raccoons deal 34/17 damage *15, raccoons deal 38/19 damage *16, raccoons deal 42/21 damage *Coontank (7500 health) **Shell+raccoon attack, deals 140 damage to a single cat *18, raccoons deal 52/26 damage *19, raccoons deal 58/29 damage *20, raccoons deal 64/32 damage *21, raccoons deal 71/35 damage *22, raccoons deal 79/39 damage *23, raccoons deal 88/44 damage *24, raccoons deal 98/49 damage *Glacoon (10000 health) **Metal fist from a blue portal above a cat deals 125 x 2 damage **Weighed Companion Cube from an orange portal above a cat deals 250 damage *26, raccoons deal 122/61 damage *27, raccoons deal 136/68 damage *28, raccoons deal 152/76 damage *29, raccoons deal 170/85 damage *30, raccoons deal 190/95 damage *31, raccoons deal 212/106 damage *32, raccoons deal 237/118 damage *Coonbazer (25000? health) **Fire breath deals 250 damage to cats per fireball on its path and knocks them back **Throws a Super Mushroom, turns a cat into a toad for a few seconds *34, raccoons deal 296/148 damage *35, raccoons deal 331/165 damage *36, raccoons deal 370/185 damage *37, raccoons deal 414/207 damage *38, raccoons deal 463/231 damage *39, raccoons deal 518/259 damage *40, raccoons deal 580/290 damage *41, raccoons deal 649/324 damage *42, raccoons deal 726/368 damage *43, raccoons deal 813/406 damage *44, raccoons deal 910/455 damage *45, raccoons deal 1019/509 damage *Robocoonzilla(50000? health) **Rockets deal 572 damage each to a random number of cats **Beam-based breath deals 1430 damage to all cats *47, raccoons deal 1277/638 damage *48, raccoons deal 1430/715 damage *49, raccoons deal 1601/800 damage *50, raccoons deal 1793/896 damage *51, raccoons deal 2008/1004 damage *52, raccoons deal 2248/1124 damage *53, raccoons deal 2517/1258 damage *Coonozord (100000? health) **Zord separations (pink arm, then next attack below, then black arm) deal 5500 damage to a random number of cats **Jump and stomp deals 2750 damage to all cats and stuns some Note: Corrections may be needed, including: boss health values, raccoons' health each wave (reduced by 25% if costume stolen). See also *Costume abilities *Costume references *Back to main article